interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls V2
Imagine:V2.PNG Lection 7 per Dr. Seidur Campos de conscientia :en: Fields of consciousness :no: Bevissthetsfelt :pt: Campos de consciência :ra: Campos de conscientia :sv: Medvetandefält :le: Kampes de konsciencie. Cata cellula ha su campo de vita, intelligentia e conscientia. Cata agglomeration de cellulas, sia organisate in un organismo o sia dispergite como cellulas in cooperation , ha un conscientia collective e un correspondente campo commun de vita, e intelligentia. :en: Every cell has its field of life, intelligence and conscience. Every agglomeration of cells, whether organised in an organism or dispersed as in cells in cooperation, has a collective conscience and a corresponding common field of life and intelligence. :no: Enhver celle har sitt felt av liv, intelligens og bevissthet. Enhver samling av celler, hva enten den er organisert i en organisme eller den er dispergert som celler i samvirke, har en felles bevissthet og et tilsvarende felles felt av liv, og intelligens. :pt: Toda célula tem seu campo de vida, inteligência e consciência. Toda aglomeração de células, seja organizada em um organismo, seja dispersa como células em cooperação, tem uma consciência coletiva e um correspondente campo comum de vida e inteligência. :ra: Cata cellula ha su campo de vita, intelligentia et conscientia. Cata agglomeration de cellulas, sia organizata in un organismo, sia dispergita como cellulas in cooperation, ha una conscientia collectiva et un correspondente campo commun de vita et intelligentia. :sv: Varje cell har sitt livsfält, sin intelligens och sitt medvetande. Varje samling av celler, vare sig de är organiserade som en organism eller spridda som celler i samverkan har ett gemensamt medvetande och ett motsvarande fält av liv och intelligens. :le: Kata celule ha su kampe de vite, inteligencie e konsciencie. Kata aglomeracion de celules, sia organisate in un organisme, sia dispergite komo celules in ko-operacion , ha un konsciencie kolective ed un korespondente kampe komun de vite, ed inteligencie. Il ha campos intra campos intra campos, como hierarchias. Le prime cellulas in le evolution ancora ha su influentia in le grande banca de memoria de nostre biosphera. E durante le circa quatro milliardos de annos del vita in nostre planeta, pro omne nove specie e subspecie, usque a cata individuo, cata uno ha su subcampos, ubi illo ha deponite su experientia e memoria. Lo que le humanos reguarda como instinctos, le subconscientia, le superconscientia e le subconscientia collective, son le effectos de iste depositos in le varie campos. :en: There are fields within fields within fields, as hierarchies. The primary cells in the evolution still have their influence in the great memory bank of our biosphere. And during the ca four billion years of life in our planet, for every new species and subspecies, down to each individual, every one has its subfields, where it has deposited its experience and memory. What men regard as instincts, the subconscious, the superconscious and the collective subconscious, are the effects of these deposits in the various fields. :no: Det er felt innen felt innen felt, som hierarkier. De første cellene i evolusjonen har ennå sin innflytelse i den store erindringsbanken i vår biosfære. Og i løpet av de ca fire milliarder år av liv på vår planet, for hver art og underart, helt ned til individet, har hver og en sine felt, der de har lagret sin erfaring og sin erindring. Det som menneskene betrakter som instinkt, det underbevisste, det overbevisste og det kollektivt underbevisste, er effektene av disse lagrede data i de forskjellige feltene. :pt: Existem campos no interior de campos, no interior de campos, como hierarquias. As primeiras células da evolução ainda têm influência no grande banco de memória de nossa biosfera. E durante os cerca de quatro bilhões de anos da vida em nosso planeta, para toda nova espécie e subespécie, (descendo) até cada indivíduo, cada uma (das células) tem seus subcampos, onde depositou experiência e memória. O que os homens consideram instintos – o subconsciente, o consciente e o inconsciente coletivo – são o resultado desses depósitos nos vários campos. :ra: Il ha campos intra campos intra campos, como hierarchias. Las primas cellulas in la evolution ancora haben su influentia in la grande banca de memoria de nostra biosphera. E durante los circa quatro milliardos de annos de la vita in nostro planeta, pro omne nova specie et subspecie, usque a cata individuo, cata una (de las cellulas) ha sus subcampos, ubi illa ha deponita su experientia et memoria. Lo que los humanos reguardan como instinctos – la subconscientia, la superconscientia, et la subconscientia collectiva – son los effectos de istes depositos in los varios campos. :sv: Det finns fält inom fält, inom fält som hierarkier. De första cellerna i evolutionen har ännu inflytande på den stora minnesbanken i vår biosfär. Och under loppet av de fyra milliarder år av liv på vår planet, för varje art och underart ända ned till individnivå har var och en sitt fält där de lagrat sina erfarenheter och minnen. Det människorna betraktar som instinkt, det omedvetna, det övermedvetna och det kollektivt omedvetna är effekterna av dessa lagrade data i de olika fälten. :le: Il ha kampes intra kampes intra kampes, komo hierarkies. Le prime celules in le evolucion ankora ha su influencie in le grande banke de memorie de nostre biosfere. E durante le cirka kuatro miliardes de anes del vite in nostre planete, pro omne nove specie e subspecie, uske a kata individue, kata un del celules ha su subkampes, ubi ile ha deponite su experiencie e memorie. Lo ke le humanes reguarda komo instinktes, le subkonsciencie, le superkonsciencie e le subkonsciencie kolektive, son le efektes de iste deposites in le varie kampes. Rupert Sheldrake, in su libro “Un Nove Scientia de Vita”, describe su conceptos “campos morphogenetic” e “causation formative”. E il pare que iste campos son situate extra spatio e tempore (vide I2 e J2) e son accessibile via affinitate, per le species e individuos que ha besonio de lor information, e anque que iste species e individuos contribue a lor contento. Isto es in accordo con nostre trollogia. :en: Rupert Sheldrake, in his book “A New Science of Life”, describes his concepts “morphogenetic fields” and “formative causation”. And it seems that these fields are situated out of space and time (Cfr. I2 and J2) and are accessible via affinity, by the species and individuals that are in need of their information, and also that these species and individuals contribute to their contents. This is in accord with our trollogy. :no: Rupert Sheldrake beskriver sine begreper ”morfogenetiske felt” og ”formativ kausasjon (forårsaking)” i sin bok “En ny vitenskap om liv”. Og det synes som om disse feltene er beliggende utenor rom og tid (jfr. I2 og J2) og er tilgjengelige via affinitet, for de artene og individene som har bruk for deres informasjon, og at disse artene og individene også bidrar til deres innhold. Dette er i samsvar med vår trollogi. :pt: Rupert Sheldrake, em seu livro ”Uma Nova Ciência da Vida”, expõe os conceitos ”campos morfogenéticos” e ”causação formativa”. E parece que esses campos ficam situados fora do espaço e do tempo (vide I2 e J2), sendo acessíveis, por meio de afinidade, pelas espécies e indivíduos que precisam de sua informação; além de que tais espécies e indivíduos contribuem para os conteúdos (dos campos). Isto está de acordo com nossa trollogia. :ra: Rupert Sheldrake, in su libro ”Una Nova Scientia de Vita”, describe sus conceptos ”campos morphogeneticos” et ”causation formativa”. Et il pare que istes campos son situatos extra spatio et tempore (vide I2 e J2), essendo accessibiles, via affinitate, per las species et individuos que han besonio de lor information, et etiam que istas species et individuos contribuen a lor contento. Isto est in accordo con nostra trollogia. :sv: Rupert Sheldrake beskriver sina begrepp "morfologiska fält" och "formativt orsakssammanhang" i sin bok "En ny vetenskap om liv". Och det förefaller som om dessa fält är belägna utanför rum och tid (jfr I2 och J2) och är tillgängliga via affinitet för de arter och individer som har användning för deras information och att dessa arterna och individerna också bidrar till deras innehåll. Detta stämmer med vår trollogi. :le: Rupert Sheldrake, in su libre “Un Nove Sciencie de Vite”, deskribe su konceptes “kampes morfogenetik” e “kausacion formative”. Ed il pare ke iste kampes son situate extra spacie e tempore (vide I2 ed J2) e son akcesibile via afinitate, per le species ed individues ke ha besonio de lor informacion, ed anke ke iste species ed individues kontribue a lor kontente. Iste es in akorde kon nostre trologie.